Glow plugs are known and are used to pre-heat diesel combustion engine cylinders before starting the engine, particularly when the diesel engine is cold. Devices for glow plug control devices are widely known in automotive applications. The controllers typically switch and control the current through glow plugs. The switched/controlled currents are comparably high. In cases where the metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs) become defective, there is the hazard that the glow plug current flow may not become turned off, and may continue to heat, which may lead to damage to the glow plug due to overheating or may lead to defects/slewing of power cables or discharged batteries.
To have a redundant instance to the MOS-FETs, fuses in the line of power are often implemented. Typically, one time fuses use bi-metals or the like and might be known but uncommon for that job. Solutions are known where the main power line becomes broke by one single fuse. Other solutions show power line bundles or one single fuse for each power line, which typically equates to the number of the cylinders of the engine.